Lemon Zest/Galeria
Filmy My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni EG3 Różnorodność wśród Shadowbolts.png Consulting director credit EG3.png Starring credit EG3.png Lemon Zest rocking out EG3.png Lemon Zest looking at Sci-Twi EG3.png Lemon Zest "Dude" EG3.png Lemon Zest "You have gotta hear this!" EG3.png Lemon Zest about to put her headphones on Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi uncomfortable with the loud music EG3.png Lemon Zest rocks out as she gets off the bus EG3.png Sugarcoat getting off the bus EG3.png Sour Sweet smiling at the Wondercolts EG3.png Sour Sweet suddenly snarling EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts9.png Shadowbolts stare down the Wondercolts EG3.png Sour Sweet and the Shadowbolts EG3.png Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest wearing goggles EG3.png Shadowbolts doing chemistry under shadows EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts54.png EG3 Drużyna Shadowbolts.png EG3 Shadowbolts14.png EG3 Wondercolts vs Shadowbolts.png Lemon Zest misspells "Munchausenism" EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts15.png EG3 Shadowbolts19.png Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest high-five EG3.png Principal Cinch "will start us off" EG3.png Sour Sweet "lose before we even start!" EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay - speed-skating competitors EG3.png Rarity and Pinkie take off from the starting line EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity skate over the checkered line EG3.png Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare get the greenlight EG3.png Lemon and Sunny take off from the starting line EG3.png Lemon and Sunny trying to catch up EG3.png Lemon Zest passes Rarity and Pinkie Pie EG3.png Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare speed-skating EG3.png Lemon Zest skates over Twilight's amulet EG3.png Lemon Zest skating confidently EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts31.png EG3 Shadowbolts32.png Principal Cinch "simply not an option" EG3.png Principal Cinch starts singing EG3.png EG3 Sour Sweet i Lemon Zest w piosence Unleash the Magic.JPG EG3 Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest i Indigo Zap podczas piosenki Unleash the Magic.JPG EG3 Uczennice Crystal Prep podczas piosenki Unleash the Magic.JPG EG3 Shadowbolt pod czas piosenki Unleash the Magic.jpg Cinch guiding Twilight forward EG3.png EG3 Dyrektor Cinch i uczniowie Crystal Prep.JPG Twilight approaching the Wondercolts EG3.png EG3 Twilight uwalnia magię.JPG Shadowbolts looking in horror EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts35.png The Shadowbolts still looking worried EG3.png Cinch backing away from Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat and Sour Sweet scared EG3.png Indigo, Lemon and Sugarcoat not sure what to do EG3.png Shadowbolts look at each other EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts38.png EG3 Shadowbolts39.png Indigo helps Rarity and Lemon helps Fleur EG3.png Sunset Shimmer looking at the device EG3.png Cinch "it's certainly obvious" EG3.png Cinch "using magic for their own benefit!" EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts45.png EG3 Shadowbolts47.png Indigo, RD, Lemon, and Rarity looking confident EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts left side EG3.png Twilight and Spike on the CHS front steps EG3.png EG3 Drużyna Shadowbolts wraz z opiekunami.png Lemon Zest reluctantly dancing at the party EG3.png The speed skating competitors EG3.png Odcinki specjalne Equestria Girls - Magia tańca EGS1 Rarity zapisuje się na konkurs.png EGS1 Rarity wrzuca swoje zgłoszenie.png EGS1 Rarity zdradza swój pomysł, dziewczynom z Crystal Prep.png EGS1 Shadow Bolts tańczą w galerii.png EGS1 Shadowbolts prezentują pozycje końcową.png EGS1 Początek konfrontacji.png EGS1 Shadowbots śmieją się szyderczo.png EGS1 Lemon Zest włącza muzykę.png EGS1 Shadowbolts kontunuują próbę.png EGS1 Shadowbolt rozmawiaja.png EGS1 Shadowbolts słuchają pomysłu Rarity.png EGS1 Teledysk Rainbooms i Shadowbolts na ekranie.png EGS1 Applejack i Lemon Zest przybijają piątkę.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci